


The Time Amphitrite Saved The Day

by ToujoursGina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amphitrite is the PTA mom that everyone hates, BTW Estelle is like 2-3 years old and Percy is still in his last year of highschool, F/M, I love the headcanon that everyone calls Estelle Stella, Paul and Percy can't function without Sally, Sally doesn't know of any of the things that happened while she was gone, They set the kitchen on fire more than once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursGina/pseuds/ToujoursGina
Summary: It all started with a small kitchen fire, Burnt cookie and Estelle covered in blue food dye.The time Amphitrite destroyed all the PTA moms at the bake sale.





	The Time Amphitrite Saved The Day

**Author's Note:**

> So like I hope you enjoy and yeah. Also sorry this probably super bad.

Over course of the months Sally was gone for book tour of her first novel it was somewhat chaotic in the Jackson-Blofis apartment. Between having to explain how Estelle ran into the table and trying to find out how to hide the sink that exploded from their landlord and trying to see if Sally could recognize that the sink was different than the first one. 

Though Percy was especially glad that his dad and stepmom were around. Although Amphitrite saved the day on more then one occasion. 

This time though it all started with a small kitchen fire, Burnt cookie and Estelle covered in blue food dye. 

Lets back up.

During the period of time Sally was gone Paul had stepped up started to go to the parent–teacher association in place of her. He soon realized why Sally dreaded every meeting she had gone too. She told him before hand he didn’t have to go, but Paul was persistent and didn’t think much of going to the meeting. He left Percy and Estelle at home one Wednesday night and headed to Goode for the PTA meeting. 

As he took a seat in the gym the president of the PTA started the meeting by introducing herself and what their objectives for the meeting were. 

As the blonde woman droned about the upcoming events and many of the woman bickered and complained about each other. Paul began to think of a way he could escape and go hang out with his kids. As the time droned on the PTA President, he was fairly sure her name was either Reese or Amanda. She called time for a food break then the wrap up of the meeting. 

As the piles of parents head to the tables Paul texted Percy and asked for how he and Estelle were, Percy sent back a photo of him and Estelle chilling out on the couch watching Moana. Paul sent a quick thumbs up and reminded Percy of Estelle’s bed time.  
Paul wandered over and grabbed a coffee off of the free drink table and went to grab a coffee before he was stopped by who he assumed was the PTA president or one of the other parents on the board. God he really should know these things. 

“Hi your a new face at the meeting tonight.” The woman stuck her hand out for Paul to shake it. “My name is Amanda i’m the PTA vice president.” Shaking her hand he introduced himself.

“I’m Paul Blofis I teach English here.” 

“Oh well Paul it’s nice to have you here what made you decide to come out tonight. Are you interested in joining the board or did you come just to see what it’s all about?” She asked as she looked around. 

Paul chuckled in response. “No i’m merely filling in tonight for my wife. She asked me to come tonight since she out in Southern California for her book tour.” 

Amanda looked like she was doing a connect the dots puzzle in her head before finally speaking again like something click in her brain. “Oh I see your Sally husband. This is actually perfect that we’re meeting here tonight.” Amanda replied.Amanda pause as she grabbed a clipboard off the table. “There’s a bake sale on Friday and we have Sally signed up to bake and sell that day. We need you to fill in for her since she’s gone.” As she finish talking the two heard Reese call the group back over to finish the meeting stating that everyone could leave now.

Paul arrived home with optimism. Entering in he saw Percy laying on the couch. Watching what appeared to be an episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine.

“Hey Paul, I just put Estelle down I don’t think she’s asleep although. How’d the meeting go?” Percy asked as he lowered the volume to a husk on the TV and Percy sat up as Paul came and sat beside him. 

“It was alright, I can see why your mom doesn’t like going to the meetings.” Paul sighed. “the vice president informed me that you have a bake sale on Friday and we’ve got to make cookies for it, do you have your moms recipe for her blue cookies, cause i don’t have it and i’d like to use it.” 

Percy laughed. “I’ve never tried to make it by myself before but she keeps her recipe in the medicine cupboard. If not I can text my stepmom for her recipe.”

“Why does she keep it in the medicine cupboard instead of a recipe book?” he asked.

“I’ve never questioned it, but how about we try and bake they tomorrow after I get home from swim practice. We could even get Stella to help out." Percy suggested.

Paul nodded before checking his watch. “ Hey kid head to bed we’ll tackle the cookies tomorrow night.” Paul grabbed the remote and shut off the TV as Percy headed to bed and Paul looked around the kitchen to make sure they had everything before heading off to bed.

The afternoon that followed Percy picked up Estelle from daycare and Paul drove the three of them home so they could start baking. As they started to mix everything together Paul started the oven so it’d heat up in time. That’s when the chaos started.

The first batch of cookies seemed fine until they some how caught on fire after Percy was taking them out of the oven. Neither of them noticed until Estelle started yelling. 

It was sudden yelling, Percy had set cookies on the stove and lifted Estelle up onto to counter so she could help mix the cookie dough. Since the pair had their backs turn away from the stove, so only she could see the large flame coming the stove. “Daddy, Percy the cookies!” 

Percy had to restrain himself from cussing in front of the toddler. Paul quickly grabbed a glass of water and threw it on top of the flaming cookies so that the fire alarm wouldn’t go off. 

Percy had to restrain himself from cussing in front of the toddler. Paul quickly grabbed a glass of water and threw it on top of the flaming cookies so that the fire alarm wouldn’t go off. After putting out the fire Paul and Percy stared at each before Percy finally yelled.

“How the heck did that happen, they weren’t on fire when I took them out of the oven.”

“I’m not exactly sure how it happened. Are you sure Nico didn’t shadow travel in Leo and then left.” Paul asked as both him and Percy started laughing. 

“I mean that’s the only conclusion I can come too, alright lets try this again and try not to start a fire again.” Percy suggest as they started shaping the cookies again. 

The second time something bad had happened was when it involved Estelle getting covered in the blue food dye that wouldn’t come out of her hair for weeks after the event.

The second batch had been proving to go well. Expect they burned when because they forgot to set the oven timer by accident and by the time they realized they didn’t set they were already burned to a crisp. It had been the last batch of dough they had left and began to clean up the dirty dishes since they had no dough left and they ran out of eggs. Percy began to scrub the pans that had charred pieces of cookie stuck to the bottom it. While Paul swept up all flour that had been spilled on the floor. Although while cleaning they accidentally left bottle of blue food sitting beside Estelle on the counter. Paul yelled out for Percy to watch Estelle while he grabbed sometime from the hall.

Within a minute of Percy turning his back it had ended up all over her hair. “Percy look I made my hair blue!” Estelle said holding her hair in her hands showing it off proudly to her big brother.

“It looks lovely Stella here lets go show dad.” Percy said picking up his sister and bringing her to the bathroom. “Wait here for a moment i’ll be right back.” Percy set Estelle down on the floor and ran out to hallway and pulled Paul back in. 

“Percy what’s wrong-oh gods I give up” Paul started before stopping as he saw his daughters hair. “Oh god your mother is going to kill us. We got Stella’s hair covered in blue food dye and nothing for the bake sale tomorrow.” 

The two stood a still as Paul laid Estelle on the bathroom counter and began to wash her hair in the sink. It took a minute of thinking until Percy pulled a gold coin out of his pocket “I think I've got an idea that could save this. Give me a little while i’ll figure this out.” Percy said as he ran out to the kitchen and towards the sink turning it on and throwing the coin in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." He called out to the goddess. “Please show me Amphitrite.” Percy stood still waiting for a few minutes before Amphitrite picked up. 

“Hi Amphitrite sorry to bother you out of the blue.” Percy said as appeared on screen. 

“It’s alright Percy you know i don’t mind if you call, are you calling to reschedule for this weekend?” Amphitrite asked. 

“I was actually wondering if I could ask a favor that would help me out big time.” 

“Anything you need kid.” 

“Thank you so much, ok so there’s this bake sale.” 

As the next day rolled around Percy had explained the whole problem that happened last night to his group of school friends since he texted his group chat with the demigods last night after talking to his step mom. 

“Yeah so now my sister looks like she has blue highlights.” Percy said as he closed his locker and headed to the cafeteria with his friend Martin.

“How are gonna tell your mom that you set the kitchen on fire.” Martin asked when they stopped at the cafeteria. 

“Here’s the thing were not." Percy told pushing through the door to see all of the bake sale items. There was a large amount of whispers coming from all over the cafeteria all of it seemed to come from the PTA moms who set up to sell thing for the kids, it seemed to be directed all at one person. As the two made the way through the crowd. 

“Dude do you have any clue who there talking about?” Martin asked. 

The whispers continued. 

“Who the hell does she think she is coming in with three different desserts trying to steal the show.” 

“Who’s her kid, I've never seen her here before.” 

“God she acts so nice she’s insufferable.”

As Martin greeted his mother and introduced Percy to her pulling the both to the middle of the cafeteria. As Percy turned his back to see some of the stands he saw who they were all talking about.

“Dude i’ll be back in a few i’m gonna go talk to my stepmom.” Percy told Martin as he ran off to see Amphitrite. Percy was sure what Martin said exactly but it was along the lines of. “Dude that’s your stepmom.” 

As Percy appeared towards the booth he had to push past all the kids so he could talk to Amphitrite. There were many excuse me’s,Sorry, and dude stop butting on line. 

As he stepped in the back the of the booth Amphitrite smiled as she saw her stepson. “Percy hows your day been.” She asked as she passed off a cupcake to a smaller boy as he gave her money. 

“It’s been good, thank you so much for doing this.” Percy added. Amphitrite pulled him into a side hug. “You mind if I help you out a bit?” He asked as she nodded.

“I’ll hand out the food you take the money, deal?” Amphitrite commanded as Percy nodded.

As the bake sale ended the PTA president came around add collected the bins to count all of the profit.Amphitrite sent Percy away and promised to pick him up after school so they could go back to Poseidon’s for the weekend. As Percy and Martin met up in the hallway as the day ended so they began placing the bets on who raised the most money and which PTA mom had gotten the most jealous. 

“Oh Amanda is diffidently going to be the most bitchy if she didn’t win and Haley is gonna be moody as well.” Martin added as Percy laughed along with his points. “I have a feeling your stepmom earned the most money, i mean she sold three different desserts.” 

“I know she blew it over the top I only asked if she could bring some cookies so I could sell myself but she just came and needed a whole booth. She really is the best stepmom out there." Percy said as he grabbed his backpack out of his locker.

“Look i’ll see you Monday Percy!” Martin said as he disappeared into the crowd of students. Percy walked through the halls and watched as many students left for the weekend. Percy finally reached the door of Paul’s classroom. He knocked a moment then entered in to see his step parents laughing at photo on Paul’s phone. Paul saw his stepson and invited him in. 

“Hey Percy I was showing Amphitrite what happened to your sister. I have you weekend backpack in the closet back there it’ll be unlocked.” Paul said as he pointed to the back supply closet. “Also your mom called to see how last night went.” 

“What’d you tell her?” Percy asked as he pulled the bag out and stood by his stepmom. 

“I told her that it went alright and when she face times later I’m just going to tie back Stella’s hair and bribe her with a cookie to not tell your mom about the fire and her hair.” Percy laughed at Paul’s statement. 

“That’s awesome Paul, I’ll be back on Sunday. Have a good weekend.” Percy said as he picked his stuff to grabbed his stuff to go Paul and Amphitrite exchanged a quick goodbye before Percy & Amphitrite left to head towards the parking lot. As they reached the parking lot Percy saw the car Amphitrite was driving.”Where do you guys even store this when your not using it?” Percy asked as Amphitrite unlocked it. 

“Your dad had a garage built to hold it when we don’t use it.” She told as she started driving out of the parking lot. “By the way when we get to your dads it just going to be us for a bit, your dad is up at Olympus for a meeting, Tyson is gone on mission for a few weeks, Triton is out in the pacific till tomorrow and Kym is getting back to the palace shortly after we get home.” Amphitrite explained as she turned to the highway.

“Hey Amphitrite.” Percy started.

“Yeah Percy what’s up?”

“I just want to say thank you, I really appreciate everything you’ve done today and i’m really glad to have you in my family." Percy said with a smile. 

“I’m glad to have you in my family too Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing with the blue food dye staining Estelle's hair is was something that actually happened with my younger sister like 2 years ago.


End file.
